


Twins

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Twins, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a twin brother is not as easy as it seems. Kurt goes to visit his boyfriend Blaine but is thoroughly embarrassed when he confuses him for his twin brother Devon. Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

Kurt loved Blaine, he really did but there was one thing that was troublesome; Blaine had a twin. Blaine and Devon Anderson were eighteen year old identical twins, though they may look similar; their personalities were completely different. Blaine was an old soul; he enjoyed jazz and Broadway music. He could lose himself in a book for hours and had his own style which usually embodied the spirit of Gene Kelly. Where Devon loved Rock music, he was a huge movie buff and only dressed in vintage leather, graphic tees and black jeans.

Devon was nice enough, Kurt surmised, he didn't really say much but he wasn't rude about it; he just kept to himself. Where Blaine differed again with his loud extroverted personality and never shied away from physical contact. Though the twins were different they have a very close brotherly bond, they always watched out for each other and were so in tuned with each other it seemed as though they could read each other minds

One afternoon in November Kurt was over at the Anderson's house; Blaine still attended Dalton though the countertenor had returned to McKinley high. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, smiling appreciatively to see the unsightly red spot on his nose had disappeared. Kurt locked his car as he made his way up to the door and walked inside. He knew Devon was too lazy to answer the door, Blaine's parents weren't home and his boyfriend was probably upstairs listening to music. He entered the hallway and saw Devon on the couch in the lounge room. He had his black slouch beanie with the Rolling Stones logo applique on the front pulled down past his nose seeming to be asleep.

Kurt continued down the hallway until he reached the kitchen, noticing Blaine was making a sandwich. The countertenor observed that his boyfriend was dressed rather casually; when he knew Kurt would be coming over he usually always made an effort to look nice for the countertenor. So it surprised him to see the Warbler dressed in an oversized tee, baggy sweat pants with his hair left curly; though he didn't mind the latter.

Feeling adventurous, he stalked up to his boyfriend and caressed his hand over the other boy's stomach, moving it downwards. The Warbler looked down at the hand but remained silent, not to be deterred the countertenor moved closer pressing himself against his back and nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck. He smelt different; it wasn't the cologne he was used to; something sweeter.

"I missed you," Kurt breathed into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the juncture of his neck before sliding his hand just under the waistband of his boyfriend's pants.

"Kurt, as flattered as I am, could you please stop." Well that certainly stopped the countertenor's intentions. The Warbler turned around and Kurt felt sick, just below the curly haired boy's hairline, was a fading scar a little over an inch. The scar that Devon had gotten when he was four years old, he tripped and cut his head open on the concrete entry stairs, Kurt glared at him before pushing him away.

"What the hell! Why didn't you say something?" Kurt shouted.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hi Kurt haven't seen you in a while, can you please stop groping me?'" Devon replied sarcastically.

"You should have said something, what self-respecting person lets his brother's boyfriend feel them up?"

"Why would you do that when I'm in the house?"

"That is not the problem here Devon!"

"What's with all the shouting?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen.

"Why are you wearing Devon's beanie?" Kurt screamed.

"I was trying to sleep but the room was too bright so I put it over my eyes in a mock eye mask," Blaine explained, still confused as to what was happening. The countertenor glared at Devon who was laughing behind him and punched him in the arm. The teen rolled his eyes before saying he was going to his room, Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, when his brother left the kitchen the Warbler tried to kiss his boyfriend.

"Don't please," Kurt said as he extricated himself from the other boy's arms.

"But you promised."

"Sorry, but I can't even really look at you after what I did to Devon, its creeping me out. So it looks like your brother got luckier than you today," Kurt replied archly, turning around before constructing a sandwich with the ingredients still left on the counter top. When he turned to ask if the curly haired boy would like one he saw him leave the room before hearing screams coming from Devon's room and then a loud thud. The countertenor rolled his eyes as he heard the brother's wrestling before sitting down and eating; he knew he was never going to live this afternoon's events down for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think, Im having trouble getting into the writting spirit lately.
> 
> Leave a review, I answer all of them.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at
> 
> Squigglegiggleme


End file.
